Let Me In
by Jiro Uchiha
Summary: We all know how this goes. A trio of pigs outsmarts a lone wolf. But, what if the lone wolf had help from a not so little bird? And his kitty cat friend? Would he find them quicker? Of course. Would they help him against the cunning pigs? Not by the hairs on their chinny chin chins.


_8k view oneshot for real! Also, I just celebrated my 9,000th view! Thank you all! I never could have dreamed of this. Skin did so well, clocking in at 400 views in a day. If you're interested in any of my fics, remember to visit my profile. _Please note, I've never left the east coast. I'm from NJ, and have only been to PA and NY, and Maryland by accident. Thank You._ Thanks for the continued views and support, JIRO_

The gate slammed shut behind Skoti Skaldson, known to his tribe as Skoti Son-of-the-Sun. He turned, snarling at the prison through his beard, which trailed from his chin to his chest, braided into a thick braid. His long blonde hair was hanging around his shoulders and down his back, with four small braids dangling near his temples. He stomped away from the prison, off to do what every Get was born to do. Seek and exact vengeance.

He sat at a local bar, exhaling sharply at the scent of alcohol. He disliked the scent, preferring the sweet scent of mead. He grunted, waiting for his friend to arrive. The bar tender walked up and down the bar, and Skoti took a particular interest in him. He wasn't human, that much he could tell. He held an air of friendliness about him that Skoti didn't like. It was as if he wanted to talk to everybody, be their friend, learn their secrets. Which, to Skoti, sounded a lot like the Nuwisha to him. He didn't like the tricksters, but tolerated them. Long as the coyote didn't speak to him, everything would be fine. He wouldn't have to do no throat tearing, skull splitting, eye gouging, or anything of the sort.

A grueling, slow thirty minutes pass by, and the man sat down next to Skoti. The Wolf turned, exhaling sharply through his nose. His friend had put on weight in the past twenty five years, and cut his hair, and slicked it back. His small eyes were the same, and there were more visible wrinkles on his face. "Gods Corwyn, what happened to you?" he asked. The Crow turned to him, frowning. "Life Wolf, life. I had kids, and they were the type to never sit still, flapping about the house and smashing things." he said, frowning. Skoti laughed, glad to see his old friend bickering.

"I hope you told them about Uncle Skoti." he said, and Corwyn laughed. "Of course. I always spoke about you. When the kids hit five, I started telling them about Uncle Skoti, the Big Bad Wolf who eats little crows who don't give Daddy peace." he said, and Skoti laughed. "Lovely. Now I'm a crow eating Wolf. Wouldn't they have challenged that?" he asked. Corwyn chuckled, smirking. "Not if daddy shifts for emphasis." he said. Skoti laughed. "Did you find them?" he asked. The Crow nodded. "As easy as pecking out eyes. Hector lives in a trailer park in Phoenix. Vincent owns a condo in Albuquerque, and Bob lives out in Austin. I have their home address, P.O box number and list of schools their kids go to." he said. Skoti smiled, nodding. "Than you my friend. I'll make sure to pay you back later." he said. The Crow laughed. "Just send me some chops after you've finished." he said. Skoti nodded, laughing as he stood.

Skoti walked the searing hot streets of Phoenix, grunting as the sun beat down on him. He looked across the street, seeing the group of trailers lying about. Some were nice, spacious enough for a family of humans, and maybe three Therians, but not a standard family of therians, which numbered six and more. He crossed the street, entering the sandy piece of property. The sand shifted under his boots, which he dragged so as to not leave footprints. He combed the area, remembering that Hector was single all those years ago. He changed his pace, lifting his head up and sniffing the hot air. In a sandy place such as this, he thought he wouldn't pick up on anything. He didn't. He snarled, and felt his nails lengthen and sharpen, becoming claws meant to remove flesh. Turning, he inhaled deeply and left the property.

He frowned, walking through a local market. He forgot the name of this particular one, but why would he remember. He walked down an isle, glancing at various breads and other grains, like bagels. He huffed, and heard a chuckle. He turned, and saw a slim female smiling at him. She was shorter than him, and had long tawny orange hair. Two black tufts near her ears were one thing he found odd, her smoky gray eyes were another. She had long limbs and bronze skin, and an all around short midsection. He frowned, and turned to her completely. "Can I help you?" he asked, and she smiled. "Are you Skoti Son-of-the-Sun?" she asked. He frowned. That was a name only other therians knew, so why did she know it? "Yes I am. But how would you know my name?" he asked, sharpening his left index finger's nail. She chuckled again.

"I am Cara. Corwyn sent me. The old bird said to look for the most irritated or bloodstained Garou in the town, so I figured that was you." she said. Skoti furrowed his heavy brow. "And why did the Crow send you to find me? What are you anyway?" he asked, irritated. She kept the smile on her face, and he kept a frown on his. "Corwyn sent me to remind you of Hector's address. And to lead you there if need be." she said, remaining composed. Skoti nodded, then nudged his head in the direction of the exit. She lead the way, her lithe frame betraying a hidden danger. Skoti assumed this meant she was a Bastet, but which kind? "You're Bastet, aren't you?" he asked. She nodded, her head moving up and down slowly. He nodded. "Which breed? Because the only one you even faintly resemble is either the Pumonca or the Qualmi." he said, and she chuckled. "I am a caracal, the smallest breed of African wildcat. We are called desert lynxes, but we resemble mountain lions. I guess it could be perspective, but that would be incorrect. In a scientific manner, Caracal are in their own genus, which would mean we are seperate from other wild cats, but caracals are closely related to some domestic cats, but are not domestic." she explained, smiling.

"Us caracals are mostly identified with the Bubasti by some, but we ourselves choose who to associate with." she said. Skoti nodded. "So who do you identify with?" he asked. Solitary nomads would likely associate with the Pumonca, and shamans would associate with the Qualmi. "Simple. I am an informant and guide. I choose to lay my paw on the Qualmi, which would be more obvious is you didn't care about vengeance so much." she said, rolling her shoulder, which held a moon tattoo. Skoti huffed, seemingly offended. "It's what my tribe does. We get revenge. We back stab backstabbers, we kill killers, we rob robbers, the only thing we don't do is rape rapists. We kill them too." he said, and she chuckled. "I see. Remind me to contact your tribe when I need revenge on someone." she said, and he laughed.

He stood in front of the trailer. It was a shabby little thing, and he looked to Cara. "This is it? How many people does he live with?" he asked. She looked at the trailer. "None. Infact, I seem to be unable to sense him himself." she said, brow furrowed. He growled, stomping forward. He slammed his fist against the door. "Let me in Pig! Or I'll force my way in!" he roared, his hands slowly growing tawny blonde hairs. He received no answer. He found it an insult, and slammed his fist through the door.

The whole frame shook. He ripped his hand from the door, slamming his morphing foot through the rest. It exploded from the frame, and he stomped in. He looked from left to right, and scowled deep. It was empty, and he was enraged. He stepped out, his transformation finishing. He bit into the frame, tearing a piece from the trailer. He raked his claws along it, and slid his long furred hand in. He pulled out the door, and used it to demolish the entire trailer. He panted, throwing the door across the town. He slowly morphed back, and turned to see Cara smirking. "What are you smirking at?" he asked, loudly. She smiled, turning her back to him. "My work is done. You have other issues to worry about though, so I'd get thinking." she said, shifting into her Chatro form, which appeared as a cougar with a lynx's ears. He frowned, wondering what she meant.

Just then, police sirens started up, and Skoti cursed. He shifted into his Crinos form, and began to charge. He took the form's shape to his advantage, running on all fours, allowing him to reach speeds of fifty plus miles per hour. He frowned, and charged forward, heading for Albuquerque, New Mexico.

Hector panted, his eyes darting from side to side. He knocked on the door, ten times, each one harder than the last. A grunt was heard on the other side, and the door opened. Hector ducked his head and shoved his way in, eyes wide with horror. He turned to his brother, and frowned. "We need to leave Vincent. Now!" he said. The taller man laughed. His red hair was unkempt, as he just crawled out of bed. "Why? Did you steal anther cake from the store again?" he asked, then blinked. "Wait a second. You live in Arizona. This is New Mexico. Why are you here?" he asked, beginning to get worried. Hector panted, frightened, and said two words. "_He's out._" he said, and his brother paled. "No." he said. Hector nodded frantically. "We need to leave now." he said, and Vincent nodded.

Skoti hit New Mexico by the next noon, panting as he shifted back. He huffed, looking about. He remembered the address, and wouldn't let this one escape. He assumed the little one went to his big brother, so if he found Vincent, he found Hector. He stomped around, growling darkly. He came upon the condo, which he assumed would be attached to others. But, for some reason, it wasn't. It was one story tall, and likely used as a bachelor pad. Then again, did they even have those now? Skoti didn't know, he spent the last twenty five years in prison. He frowned, as the area was too populated to shift, but he wasn't feeling very logical at the moment, nor did he feel like giving any fucks. He trudged up to the door, still exhausted, and banged on it. "Little pigs! Let me in, or I'll invite myself in!" he called, he waited for a response.

He received none, so he turned to leave. He swirled his fingers about, and cast a spell. He made sure he was out of reach, and then he snapped his fingers, and the house erupted inside, crumbling down on itself. He frowned, heading to the only other place they could hide. Austin, Texas.

Hector made sure to wear his police uniform, and Vincent wore the suit that was standard of all prosecutors. They sat down, watching their oldest sibling sit down in his chair. An officer by the large podium like desk he sat at spoke. "All rise for the honorable Judge Bob D Boar." he said, and everyone stood, and then sat. He coughed. "Thank you. Now, what seems to be the problem?" he asked. The trial was long and hard, and gruelingly slow. In the end, the accused was freed, as evidence suggested it was a set up. After Bob stepped down, his brothers ran up to him. "Bob! Pack up your kids, we gotta go!" Vincent yelled. The esteemed man humphed, pulling his glasses from his broad face, setting them atop his large belly. "And why would that be?" he asked. Vincent spoke. "What's today?" he asked. The judge furrowed his brow. "I do not follow." he said. Hector sputtered. "_He's out._" he said, and the judge froze. "My family!" he called, discarding his uniform and running for his house.

Skoti had arrived at the estate of judge Bob D Boar and found it had life in it. His wife, who turned out to be a thin Black Fury female, had attacked him, taking her Crinos form. His two children, who were both no older than thirteen winters, attacked as well, taking their Crinos forms, which were both wolves. Skoti remained in Homid form, and spun around the son, slamming his foot into the child's ribs. He ducked under the daughter, springing to his feet and ramming his head into her chest. She squealed, hitting the ground. He ducked under the claws of their mother, and brought his knee up. She slapped it away, bringing her claws down. He blocked with his forearm, grunting at the force. He jabbed forward, his hand shifting on it's flight into her chest. It pierced with a crunching sound, and she fell limp. He removed his hand, and both children froze. He turned to them, his hand shifting back. They both unleashed bloodcurdling roars before unleashing their full rage upon him.

Skoti scoffed. He ducked under their rabid swings, his leg shifting as he swept theior feet from under them with a spinning kick. As they fell, he managed to revert his leg, and then ram his shifted paw through the girl's chest. He removed it with lightning quickness, and flexed his wrists as the son stood to retaliate. Skoti looked up at him. "Heh. Your piggy nose tells me who your sire is. Too bad it dilutes your lycanthrope blood, or you may be bigger than eight and a half feet tall." he said, and the boy roared, charging Skoti. He leaned to one side, avoiding a snap of his mighty jaws. He reached over, and grabbed wither side of his face. He twisted as his arms shifted, and he heard a satisfying snap. The body fell limp just as the judge, prosecutor and cop entered the room.

They gaped as he flicked the blood from his morphing fingers. He laughed. "Oh look. The first time that something good happened after my release." he said. Bob was enraged, and began to shift. His body contorted, and he grew. Thick hairs grew across his body as he gained a foot in height. Bones snapped as a tail began to erupt from his back, and his face lengthened. His nostrils increased in size, and his nose became a flat snout as tusks formed. The transformed wereboar unleashed a battle cry. And he charged Skoti as his brothers shifted and followed.

Skoti met the first boar with a clawed fist. He slammed his fist into the chest of the boar, who stumbled back, allowing the shifting wolf to finish. Hector, the pudgiest of the three, came from the left. Skoti stepped back, grabbing and throwing the boar into his brother. The two crashed, knocked back into a wall, where it shattered and they laid in a heap. The third boar, Bob, had an axe in his hand, and swung it. Skoti caught it, allowing the boar to swing his hoof clawed hand at the Wolf. Skoti shot forward, slamming his jaws into Bob's snout. The boar squealed, and snorted, stumbling back. He held on, and the boar went to clamp his mouth shut and drive his tusks into the wolf. Skoti let go, snatching the axe from his hand. He swung, cleaving through the therian's jaw and snout, severing it in two. He squealed as blood poured from his face, and he began sputtering. Skoti spun and intercepted Vincent, slamming the axe into his stomach and shoving, cleaving him open. With speed human's couldn't possess, He switched the axe in his hands, grabbing the dripping intestines of the boar.

The boar flew through the air, his intestines not following. Skoti used his powerful muscles, yanking backwards. The organ became taut, and then tore from the boar's body, ending his suffering. He turned to Hector who had returned to human form, and sat shaking in a corner. Skoti walked over to him slowly, shifting from Crinos to Homid. The boar had tears pouring down his face, and he was begging for mercy. "Hah. You expect mercy? You put me in jail for twenty five years. You framed me for a murder your nephew committed. I should tear you apart, but I'll give you the mercy of a quick death, you blubbering piece of pork." he said, before bringing the axe down one final time.

Skoti sat at Corwyn's table with Cara and Corwyn's wife, Xirena the Raven. They had three kids, all crows. Two girls and a boy, who was the oldest. They sat, dining upon a great feast that Skoti cooked. "This tastes great!" the young male called out. Corwyn cringed. "Keep your voice down Edgar." he said. Skoti laughed. "It's fine. I learned to cook back when I was born. Being born a viking werewolf means that you need to be able to cook in certain situations." he said. The youngest girl giggled. "Where did you get the food?" she asked, the signature lisp of a young child ever present. Skoti laughed.

"Well, I got put in prison back in nineteen eighty eight. After I got out, I wanted to see you guys. So I searched Arizona, New Mexico and Texas for the best pork around. And wasn't it worth the work?" he asked. She nodded, mouth filled with scrumptious pork. Xirena laughed. "It certainly was." she said. The young girl blinked. "Uncle Big Bad, why did you get put in prison?" she asked. He laughed. "Well Caitlin, that's a long story." he said. The middle child, Beth, frowned. "I want to hear it." she said.

After the massive feast, all three children sat down on a large fluffy couch with blankets on. "Well, it all began back in nineteen eighty eight. Uncle Big Bad got put in jail for something a smaller Wolf did. He killed a good man, but I got put in jail, because the evil piggies set me up. Then, after I got out, I found the first piggy's house. It was small and dainty, nothing but a trail in a trailer park. After I saw that he wasn't home, I got really mad. Cara will tell you, I huffed and puffed, and then I blew the house down." he said, smirking. "Then, I went to the next little piggy's house to ask him about his brother. He wasn't there, and I huffed and puffed again. Then, I blew the house down from inside." he said. Caitlin tilted her head. "How did you do that?" she asked. He chuckled. "Magick." he said.

"Then, I went to the third little piggy's house. I found his wife, and his piglets. Only, they were puppies. And they attacked Uncle Big Bad, who had to stop them. He stopped them so good, they'll never attack him, or anyone else, again. Then, the three little pigs came home, and tried to kill me. So, I turned into a wolf man beast, and I finished the piggies off. So, I took their bodies and brought them here, and then I cooked them. That my little birdies, is the story of The Three Little Pigs, and the Big Bad Wolf." he said, finishing off with a sharp toothed smile.


End file.
